


"Поимейте честь, эр Рокэ!"

by Kaldmeer



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldmeer/pseuds/Kaldmeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О двойном дне некоторых фраз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Поимейте честь, эр Рокэ!"

Быть опрокинутым на морисский ковёр в кабинете Первого маршала — это крайне сомнительное, хоть и дорогое удовольствие. Ричард понимает это, когда ворсинки впиваются в его ладони, запястья и шею. Впрочем, не будь ковра вообще, приземление на пол далось бы Дику не так легко и безболезненно. 

Алва поразительно похож на сцапавшего мышку кота. Он нависает сверху, сверкает шалыми синими глазами, в то время как Ричард белеет, краснеет, зеленеет и старается отвести взгляд куда-нибудь в сторону.

— Монсеньор, — голос у Ричарда подрагивает — кажется, от гнева, — но язык позорно заплетается от количества не так давно выпитого кэналлийского, что делает его речь не такой убедительной, как планировалось изначально, — слезьте с меня...

Рокэ недобро скалится в ответ, окончательно распластав бедного оруженосца под собой. 

— Я только исполняю вашу волю, герцог Окделл, — беспечно сообщает он всё с той же улыбкой: опасной, дикой и чарующей одновременно. 

Ричард в свою очередь едва не давится воздухом от неожиданности и замирает, ошалело хлопая серыми распахнутыми глазищами. Замешательство, правда, длится недолго, и он всё же находит в себе силы, чтобы возмутиться:

— Мою?! — Если бы Дик мог, то, наверное, он даже ногой топнул бы — так велико оно было, это возмущение.

Рокэ только смеётся, и смех его похож на перезвон капели по надорской весне. Ворон наклоняется к лицу Ричарда и словно бы ненамеренно обдаёт его своим дыханием. Ричард краснеет теперь уже по-настоящему и пытается отвернуть голову в сторону. Видеть невозможно красивое лицо эра прямо у своего, ловить его дыхание своими губами ему не хочется от слова совсем. Дику не нравится, что его сердце, словно пытаясь выпрыгнуть из груди, сумасшедше скачет под рёбрами. Алва близко, непозволительно близко, и это тоже не нравится Дикону, сбивает его с толку не хуже, чем бушующее в крови вино. 

Первый маршал продолжает пристально рассматривать Ричарда, и тому мучительно неловко под этим долгим, изучающим взглядом. Тёмные ресницы Ворона подрагивают, и Повелитель Скал завороженно наблюдает за этим зрелищем, невольно затаив дыхание. Смотреть на эра невозможно, не смотреть — тем более. 

Рокэ снова кривит губы в мягкой, такой непривычной улыбке и перехватывает взгляд Дика.

— Вы сами попросили меня об этом. 

— Этом?.. — Шестеренки в голове Дика ворочаются слишком медленно, слишком неохотно. — Каком ещё... — Он не успевает закончить вопрос, потому что Алва уже отвечает на него — при том отвечает весьма своеобразно, прижавшись сладкими от вина губами к сухим и потрескавшимся после варастийского зноя губам своего оруженосца. Дик протестующе мычит, скулит, извивается, ёрзает под Алвой, силясь выскользнуть из-под него, но Ворон с поразительной лёгкостью игнорирует все эти попытки, и в конце концов Ричарду не остаётся ничего, кроме как прекратить своё жалкое сопротивление.

Алва победно хмыкает и на миг отрывается от пошедшего пятнами оруженосца.

— "Прекратите издеваться над Её Величеством, эр Рокэ! Поимейте честь!" — насмешливо цитирует он. — Собственно говоря, это я проделать и собираюсь. — Маршал с наигранным страданием возводит синие очи к потолку, когда Дикон в возмущении открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить. — В конце концов, вы, Ричард — самое настоящее воплощение этой Чести.


End file.
